Whore
by joelcoxriley
Summary: They all knew Ember by her mask. To them, she was a whore. To Ember, she was betrayed by her closest friends since childhood. Couldn't they see they were hurting her? Couldn't they see she had feelings, too?


**This is based upon what I largely see in this fandom and upon how most view Ember. **

* * *

_"Whore."_

Ember closed her eyes as she tried to block out the all too familiar name that now described her, and though closed, tears began to well in her eyes.

_"You are such a whore."_

Whore. It was pretty much the word that many had described her when asked, and it was often the first word that came to mind.

_"Did you hear what Ember did with that dragon last night? Ohh, it was so dirty! She's such a slut!"_

Dirty? Was she dirty? Ember didn't think so, for she had never even been with a dragon that night. She only talked to him for a few brief seconds, yet in those few seconds, the rumors began to spread.

_"Pink slut! Why don't you just die?!"_

The rumors had become so vicious in the last few years that Ember was terrified of even stepping outside. People wanted her to die, yet she just wanted to be their friend, to be accepted. She didn't have the heart to wish them a terrible fate. She wished no one to have her fate.

And the reason for this heinous crime? That answer was simple.

She was a child, once.

And once upon a time, like every fairy tale starts, like every little girl dreams of, she eventually met her prince. Once upon a time, when Ember was a just a child, a little pink princess, she met Spyro, her fairy tale prince.

It had been a crush, a childish one full of happy endings, weddings and fairy tales. In her childish mind, they were destined together, to fall in love, to marry, and to live happily ever after. And everyday within her bright blue eyes offered hope that Spyro would return her childish affections, for everyday was magical and full of adventure, lasting an eternity in the eyes of a child.

At first, she was shy, like every little girl with a childhood crush. At first, she tumbled over her words and faltered, worried about what the young hero would think of her, if he liked her, if he wanted to be her friend. Despite her embarrassment, the young girl was ecstatic when the young male accepted her despite her nervousness, and once again her childish fantasies came one step closer to reality, for she no longer admired from afar.

As the days passed, Ember's fantasies became filled with numerous possibilities that only a little girl could wish for. She dreamed of numerous cold nights where she and Spyro would cuddle, watching the moon and stars where he would kiss her cheek before both fell into blissful sleep. She dreamed of watching the sunset with her prince, and watching all the fairies dance in the dying rays, and that she and her hero would dance as well. She dreamed of their wedding, and how it would be held in a castle with hundreds of guests-friends, family, even people they didn't know from distant lands, coming to celebrate their love. And then, after they married, Ember's fairy tale would be complete, and they would live happily ever after.

Or so the pink dragoness had thought. Everyday was a new hope that Spyro would return her fairy tale affection, the pink dragoness always floating about near him. She had spoke of marriage to him, and how much she had loved him, and how happy their lives would be together, but instead of drawing the purple male in, it only frightened him away. Ember didn't understand. Her fairy tale was falling apart.

Childish things. She had always done childish, silly things to get him alone with her, or used them simply as an excuse to be near her prince. However, as the first flushes of puberty molded the young dragoness' body, and she was the first to reach adolescence.

The dragons of her age group had noticed-for it was difficult not to-and soon, Ember, the once cheerful child filled with dreams of fairy tales, became a social pariah. The others cried that she was easy, at first, or eager to lose her virginity and find a mate. At first, it was only in hushed whispers, for she still tried to make the purple hero her prince. However, when her prince had abandoned her for a black dragoness, Cynder, that was when her fairy tale world was shattered.

The early development into adolescence and dogged pursuit of Spyro had birthed a mask toward her peers, for why would she save her advances for only Spyro? Who else would she target?

Soon, the whispers were only when Ember had her back turned, yet little by little, more tall tales and rumors of her sexual actions arose. Soon, even those who were her childhood friends turned on her, mocking her with unheard of cruelty. And they had hurt more than anyone else, for they were once her friends.

By now, Ember's fairy tale fantasy as a child was shattered, for her prince had left her for another-and she saw now how naive she was. Now, it appeared as if everyone looked upon her with her mask.

_"Go away, you pink pig!"_

Ember allowed the tears to fall, betrayed by people she thought were her friends.

_"Who's Ember? That annoying pink slut?"_

How could they believe all those horrible rumors about her? Couldn't they see they weren't real?

_"Ember? Eww. She would screw any guy if she got the chance."_

Ember began to sob quietly. Why didn't they even try to look behind the mask? Why couldn't they see she was just like them? Why couldn't they see she was a dragon with feelings?

_"Ugh, hey, here comes the pink bimbo again. Hey-hey-on three! One, two, three, WHORE!"_

At this point, Ember didn't even try to quiet her sobs. No one heard her cries before, so who would hear them now?

And the reason for this cowardice crime?

Because Ember was once a child, a little girl that dreamed of fairy tales, and finding her happily ever after.

* * *

**Might do one on Cynder and what I see, might not. Either way, take away the lesson and thank you for reading.**


End file.
